ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
3 Super Sayain 3's
10 Years ago after Broly's defeat on new vegeta, Paragus survive being crushed by his on son and lands on planet yardrat and uses instant transmission to get to earth to get the dragoballs. Meanwhile at Goku's house* Goku and Goten eating * Goku: Now thats better let the training begin Goten: Yeah. Goku: So where's Gohan? Chi Chi: Oh no! I'm not going to let you interrupt Gohan's study's anymore. Goten: Relax mom. Goku: XD! Lets go Goten. Goten: Later mom. * 10 minutes later. Vegeta is trying to achieve a new Super Sayain form* Vegeta: Damn Kakarot is always one step a head of me!! Trunks: Dad stop staining yourself. Vegeta: What are you going to do cry to your mommy? get out of here!!! Trunks: huh? meanwhile at the rocky mountains* Bulma: Goku its been a while. Goku: yeah its so good to be back. Trunks: stop crying you loser. Goten: trunks i hate you. Goku: hey you two break it up. Vegeta : Let them be Kakarot. Goku: What wrong you two? Goten:Trunks ate my candy. Vegeta: you two are fussing for a stupid reason like that?! Trunks apologize!! Trunks: but dad? Goku: No, you said let them be. Yamcha: You just got owned. Vegeta:Shut up!! Vegeta: Now!!! Trunks: Ok. Goten i'm sorry, I'll share my cake with you. Goten: Yay! *meanwhile Piccolo: Gohan, you've got stronger Gohan: Yeah, time to test it out. Piccolo: Ok, bring it on. Gohan: Wait whats that power? *meanwhile with Goku Vegeta: Who's that? Goku: its weak but that's definitely Saiyan energy. Vegeta: lets go Kakarot. Goku: Right. 3 mintues later.* Paragus: Rise Dragon. Shenron: why have you summoned me? Paragus: I wish Broly was back!! Shenron: So be it. *city is being destroy Broly: Ha! ha! ha! Paragus: My son. Broly:* Kills all the humans in the city and Paragus. Broly: Kakarot!!!!!!!! * flies to Gohan and Piccolo Piccolo: that power it can't be. *Broly arrives on LSSJ2 Gohan: Broly? Piccolo: I'll take him on. *Starts attacking Broly. Broly: XD *piccolo is blasted by broly. Gohan: That's it! You going to fight me Broly! Broly: XD *Gohan starts beating up Broly. *upper cuts Broly into air. Broly is kicked in the face.* slams Broly on ground and flies into air.* Gohan: KA.. ME.. HA.. ME... HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *BROLY GETS BLAST. Broly: I feel he's getting stronger!! *turns into a LSSJ3 Gohan: Huh? *Broly destroys Gohan. Master Roshi: A power level just droped and Goten and trunks is gone as well. Bulma: Oh no. *Goku arrive where Gohan and piccolo is. Goku: Oh no! Gohan!! Piccolo: That monster is back. *drops dead *Goku goes SSJ2 Goku: Lets end this!!!! *Goku arrive at the destroyed city Goku: Come out Broly!! Broly: Kakarot!!!!!!!! Ha! Ha!!! Kakarot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Goku: Wow, you've gotten stronger. *goku fighting broly Broly beats up goku* Broly: I am a God!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Goku goes SSJ3 Goku: Now the real fight starts!! *Starts clashing with Broly Broly: *Laughs at Goku. Starts beating Goku senseless. Goten: Hang on dad! Trunks: Goten this time Broly dies. both: Fuison Ha!! Gotenks: Super Gotenks level 3!! *Starts blasting Broly. Broly: *Beats up Gotenks *Gotenks hit the ground and un-fuses. Goku: No! *Broly shoots a blast at Goten and Trunks. *Blast is reflected by Vegeta. Goten: Whoa, we almost died. Vegeta: It's been a while Legendary Super Sayain. Broly: What do you want Vegeta? Vegeta: Lets finish this Broly!!!!!!!!!! Starts attacking Broly* Vegeta: Final Flash!!!!!!!!!!!! *Blasts Broly Broly: XD *Beats up Vegeta Goku:*Attacks Broly. Broly: *Laughs *Starts beating up Goku. Vegeta: He'll kill us all. that power is too strong... How can we win against this monster? Trunks: Dad, you're a prince and prince doesn't lose to a stupid monster!!!! Vegeta: Trunks i'm proud of you. Time to go Super Sayain 3. *Turns to a SSJ3 *Goku trying to recover. *Broly shoot at Goku Vegeta: *saves Goku. Goku: Whoa Vegeta!! Vegeta: Look out because Prince Vegeta is a Super Sayain 3! Broly: Huh? Goku: We attack together!!! *Both starts beating up Broly Goku: Kamehameha!!!!! Vegeta: Galik Gun!!! Goten: Get em dad! *Passes out both blast destroys broly.* Bulma: *Wishes everyone back. Goku: Nice working with you Vegeta. Vegeta: Same for you... Goku. *Both shake hands. The End. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories